Songs of Summer
by glover511
Summary: Cerita seputar cinta dan persahabatan. 1st Person POV dari OC bernama Summer, teman masa kecil Zack yang bekerja sebagai sekretaris Lazard, director dept SOLDIER di ShinRa. Pre Crisis Core. Infantrum Original Character Challenge.
1. Unwritten

**A/N : **Satu lagi fic FF7 dari saya. Terus terang saya iri banget sama fans Naruto yang dimanjakan dengan begitu banyaknya fanfic tentang manga itu (yang bahasa Indo). Termasuk Bleach, Death Note, dan kawan-kawannya. Oleh karena itu, dengan segala keterbatasan yang ada, saya bertekad untuk memajukan fandom Final Fantasy Indonesia, niatnya sih FF7 sama FF8, tapi buat FF8 masih blank mau bikin apa.

**Summary **: Ini sebuah kisah yang _rencananya_ akan menjadi Romance of The Three Kingdoms, eh salah. Maksudnya romance antara OC sama salah satu karakter di FF7. Jadi pairing : OC X ?  
POV dari OC bernama Summer. Tapi sekali lagi, semua itu hanyalah sebuah _rencana._

**Timeline** : Kurang lebih 2 taunan sebelum Crisis Core kemungkinan sampe Crisis Corenya sendiri.

**Disclaimer** : Final Fantasy characters belong to Square Enix; Original characters and the story belong to me.

**Chapter 1 : Unwritten

* * *

**

Drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten  
~ unwritten, Natasha Beddingfield.

* * *

O.. kay. Mari kita mulai saja.

Namaku adalah Summer. Aku adalah _original character_ yang diciptakan oleh seorang author kelas plankton (masih dibawah teri) - glover511. Entah kenapa dia memberiku sebuah nama yang berarti musim panas. Satu-satunya alasan yang terpikir olehku adalah, authorku sering merasa kepanasan di kamarnya, ketika dia sedang menatap layar monitor dan membiarkan jari-jarinya menari diatas _keyboard_, menuangkan apa yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya menjadi deretan huruf-huruf yang sedang kamu baca sekarang ini. Meskipun asal usul namaku kurang jelas, tapi aku tetap menyukainya, karena sedikit banyak aku merasa nama itu cukup mewakili diriku yang sesungguhnya.

Sebagai permulaan, aku akan menceritakan kenapa aku bilang kalau nama Summer cukup mewakili diriku. Layaknya musim panas yang bercuaca cerah, aku adalah seorang gadis yang hampir selalu ceria, aktif, serius, namun santai terutama dalam menghadapi permasalahan hidup. Kamu akan sulit menemukan aku dalam keadaan sedih, tapi aku cukup sering menangis, karena aku punya hobi menonton film dan terkadang terlalu larut dalam cerita film itu hehehe. Aku juga seorang yang mandiri, dan mempunyai ego yang cukup tinggi, meskipun begitu hal ini mungkin bisa berubah seiring berjalannya cerita, karena yang namanya manusia (walaupun aku hanya manusia yang terbentuk dari rangkaian huruf) pasti akan terpengaruh oleh kejadian dan orang-orang di lingkungan sekitarnya, betul?

Aku hidup di sebuah planet bernama Gaia. Kamu tahu Gaia? Itu adalah nama planet di game Final Fantasy VII. Authorku sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau FF7 terutama Crisis Core, meskipun aku tau dia sendiri tidak pernah memainkan game itu. Dia hanya mengikuti FF7 dan segala tetek bengeknya dari video-video yang ada di youtube, dan website yang membahas FF7, serta film Advent Children yang didownloadnya secara gratis dari internet. Dia cukup menyukai film itu, kemudian dia membeli DVD bajakan Advent Children Complete yang ternyata DVDnya macet pas Cloud lagi berantem sama Sephiroth terus dia ngoceh sendiri, "dasar DVD bajakan!" begitu katanya. Kasian ya? Makanya kalau-kalau nanti ada kesalahan-kesalahan dikarenakan terbatasnya pengetahuan authorku tentang FF7, tolong maafkanlah makhluk nista itu.

Kembali lagi ke kisah hidupku, aku adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang menghabiskan masa kecilku di sebuah kota bernama Gongaga. Dari hari pertama aku dilahirkan sampai aku berusia 5 tahun, aku tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan, sampai suatu hari ada seorang wanita yang membawaku pulang ke rumahnya. Dia tidak mengangkatku sebagai anaknya, karena itu aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Bibi May. Mayra nama lengkapnya.

Aku tidak pernah mengetahui siapa orang tuaku, dan apakah mereka masih hidup, atau sudah meninggal. Yang kuketahui hanyalah, seseorang meninggalkanku di depan pintu panti asuhan. Kadang-kadang aku bertanya apakah orang tuaku tidak menginginkanku sehingga mereka meninggalkanku begitu saja di depan pintu? Namun, aku tidak pernah memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Aku hanya bersyukur bahwa aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk menjalani hidupku.

Hanya tiga tahun aku hidup bersama Bibi May di Gongaga, kemudian Bibi May pindah ke sebuah kota modern bernama Midgar, dan aku dibawanya serta. Sekarang, disinilah aku, sudah menjelma dari seorang anak kecil menjadi gadis berusia 18 tahun yang hidup di Midgar. Aku tidak terlalu ingat tentang keadaan Gongaga. Satu hal yang membuatku rindu akan Gongaga adalah tetanggaku. Seorang anak laki-laki yang usianya hampir sama denganku. Namanya Zack Fair. Ibu Zack adalah teman akrab Bibi May, dan baik aku maupun Zack selalu dibawa serta ketika mereka saling mengunjungi satu sama lain. Inilah yang membuat aku menjadi sangat akrab dengan Zack, disamping sifatnya yang memang menyenangkan.

Zack hampir mirip dengan diriku, dia selalu ceria dan bersemangat. Ketika kami berduaan, kami menghabiskan waktu bermain apa saja yang bisa dimainkan, sampai tiba saatnya salah satu dari kami harus pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Zack adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas aku memeluk Zack dengan erat, berusaha menahan tangis, di hari terakhir sebelum kepindahanku ke Midgar. Kami berjanji akan terus saling berhubungan dan ajaibnya, kami bisa menepati janji itu sampai sekarang.

Dalam suratnya beberapa tahun yang lalu, Zack berkata kepadaku bahwa dia akan pergi ke Midgar untuk mengejar mimpinya menjadi seorang SOLDIER. SOLDIER adalah sebuah kekuatan tempur_, _tentara _elite_ yang dimiliki ShinRa Electric Power Company, atau biasa disebut ShinRa, sebuah perusahaan besar yang menjadi penyokong segala aktivitas di Midgar, atau bahkan bisa dibilang hampir mencakup seluruh bagian dari Planet Gaia. Aku sempat bertemu dengannya beberapa kali ketika Zack sudah berada di Midgar, sebelum akhirnya dia menghilang karena mengikuti pelatihan militer dari ShinRa. Tiga tahun kemudian, aku menerima kabar lagi dari Zack, bahwa dia berhasil lolos tes untuk menjadi SOLDIER. Aku turut senang mendengarnya, meskipun itu artinya kami akan kembali sulit untuk berhubungan satu sama lain.

Dua tahun berlalu semenjak Zack berhasil menjadi SOLDIER, dia mengirimkan sebuah email kepadaku. Mr. Lazard, _director_ dari SOLDIER sedang mencari seorang sekretaris, dan menurut Zack, aku orang yang tepat untuk mengisi posisi itu. Bekerja di perusahaan sebesar ShinRa adalah impian dari banyak orang di Midgar, dan aku memberanikan diriku untuk mencoba mengirimkan surat lamaranku. Setelah menjalani beberapa tes dan wawancara, Lazard menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa aku diterima, dan akan mulai bekerja minggu depan. Tentu saja aku senang sekali, selain karena gajinya yang jauh lebih besar dibanding pekerjaanku sekarang, ShinRa menyediakan fasilitas tempat tinggal untuk karyawannya, yang artinya aku bisa hidup sendiri. Bukannya aku tidak suka tinggal bersama bibi May yang sudah merawatku sejak kecil, namun aku juga ingin mencoba untuk hidup mandiri, dan untungnya bibi May tidak keberatan dengan keinginanku, malah mendukungku. Dan sebetulnya, salah satu alasan terpenting adalah, aku bisa bertemu dan lebih dekat dengan Zack.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum, membayangkan kemungkinan aku akan bertemu dengan Zack minggu depan, dan bukan tak mungkin kami bisa bertemu hampir setiap hari, mengingat aku akan bekerja sebagai sekretaris Lazard, dan Lazard adalah pemimpin departmen SOLDIER. Zack adalah salah satu orang terpenting dalam hidupku, dan aku tidak malu untuk mengakui kalau aku menyukainya meskipun perasaanku pada Zack sepertinya tidak dapat digolongkan sebagai cinta. Aku sendiri masih belum bisa mengerti apa arti cinta sesungguhnya. Aku pernah berpacaran beberapa kali dan semuanya bubar begitu saja, entah apa atau siapa yang salah. Bisa jadi karna egoku yang cukup besar.

Hm.. kenapa kita jadi membicarakan kisah cintaku? Usut punya usut, sepertinya authorku ingin membuat sebuah fanfic FF7 yang bergenre _romance_, meskipun awalnya, aku sendiri pun meragukan kemampuannya dalam membuat cerita yang agak serius. Tapi, sebagai karakter ciptaannya, tentu saja aku tidak punya pilihan lain, selain harus yakin dengan kemampuannya berimajinasi dan menuangkan imajinasinya menjadi rangkaian kata-kata yang menarik untuk dibaca, sambil berharap-harap cemas, akan jadi orang seperti apa aku ditangannya? Authorku memang suka mencoba hal-hal yang baru, seperti hobi membuat fanfic yang baru-baru ini saja dia temukan dalam dirinya, sekarang dia berencana untuk membuat sebuah fanfic, POV dari OC yang terlibat kisah cinta didalamnya.

Aku bertanya-tanya siapakah yang sekiranya akan dijadikan pasanganku? Tapi setelah aku membaca pikiran authorku yang terhubung denganku, aku mendapatkan jawaban kosong. Tampaknya authorku belum memutuskan, dengan siapa aku akan dijodohkan? Apakah kisah ini akan menjadi sebuah kisah romantis yang menyenangkan, ataukah akan menjadi kisah cinta tragis yang menyedihkan? Biarlah waktu yang memutuskan, begitu kata authorku dalam pikirannya barusan. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah mengupload cerita ini ke fanfiction dot net, sambil diam-diam bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah kira-kira ada yang akan memberikan tanggapan terhadap tulisan yang baru saja diketiknya ini? Atau versi lainnya : _review pleasee.._ hehehehe.

* * *

Btw, kalo penjelasan saya ada yang salah, buat para fans FF7 yang lain, tolong dikoreksi ya.

Thanks.

glover511*


	2. ShinRa For Dummies

**Disclaimer **: Final Fantasy VII characters belong to Square Enix. Original characters and the story belong to me.

**Chapter 2 : ShinRa for Dummies**

Hello, it's me, Summer, and yes, I'm back. Akhirnya kisahku bergulir lagi setelah sekian lama di pause. Mulai chapter ini, aku akan lebih serius kalau bercerita. Chapter ke-2 ini mungkin masih bisa digolongkan sbg intro, berkisah seputar ShinRa dan orang-orang yang nantinya entah sedikit atau banyak akan mempengaruhi kisah hidupku di fic ini. Sejujurnya ini agak diluar rencana, tapi apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, kalau tetep mau nasi harus masak lagi dari awal, sayang berasnya.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, mari kita mulai Chapter ke-2 ini.

* * *

_Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tak terasa seminggu dalam hidupku sudah terlewati begitu saja…_

Hari masih pagi. Sesudah memeriksa penampilanku di cermin dan memastikan tidak ada yang salah, aku menyambar tasku dan berpamitan pada Bibi May yang sedang membereskan meja bekas kami sarapan tadi. Bibi May mencium keningku dan berkata "Good luck." Aku pun segera bergegas menuju ShinRa Headquarters. Untuk selanjutnya kita sebut saja ShinRa HQ.

Rasanya aku belum pernah cerita apa pekerjaan Bibi May. Dia adalah seorang perawat yang bekerja di ShinRa Hospital yang letaknya tak jauh dari ShinRa HQ. Bibi May sudah bekerja di sana semenjak pertama kali kami pindah ke Midgar. ShinRa Hospital adalah sebuah rumah sakit yang mempunyai peralatan medis paling canggih di Gaia. Gedungnya megah dan luas, serta nyaman, membuatmu lupa kalau itu adalah sebuah rumah sakit. Meskipun begitu, tentu saja aku berharap tidak akan pernah menginap disana. Sebenarnya, bisa dibilang segala sesuatu yang menggunakan nama ShinRa selalu berkesan wah, terutama bangunan megah yang sekarang sedang berada di hadapanku sekarang. ShinRa HQ terdiri dari beberapa bangunan besar yang saling terhubung satu sama lain membuatnya tampak seperti benteng kokoh di tengah kota Midgar. Sekedar informasi, beberapa bagian dari gedung ini masih dalam proses pembangunan.

Aku masuk ke dalam ShinRa HQ dan menemui seorang receptionist bernama Suzy Welch. Dia receptionist yang sudah pernah kutemui beberapa kali sebelumnya, ketika aku mengikuti tes dan wawancara di gedung ini. Suzy adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang kutaksir usianya tak jauh berbeda denganku. Dia gadis yang baik, tapi agak cerewet. Dia selalu mengajakku ngobrol tentang apa saja setiap kali kami bertemu. Suzy memberiku sebuah amplop dan sebuah ID Card yang dengan segera menjadi salah satu barang paling penting yang harus kujaga. Di ShinRa, hampir semua akses tertutup untuk orang luar, dan kamu harus menggunakan ID Card untuk bisa masuk ke dalam gedung utama. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Suzy, dan bersyukur hari ini dia tidak mengajakku ngobrol seperti biasa.

Tanpa membuang waktu, akupun segera menuju lift. Di depan lift ada dua orang pria sedang menunggu. Yang satu berambut merah, agak berantakan di bagian depan dan mempunyai kuncir panjang di belakang kepalanya, dan yang satu lagi tidak berambut alias botak. Si rambut merah bersandar di dinding dan mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di lantai, sementara si botak berdiri dalam diam di sampingnya. Mereka mengenakan _suit-jacket_ berwarna hitam yang tampak seperti seragam, namun penampilan keduanya sangat bertolak belakang. Si botak berbadan besar, mengenakan jas yang terkancing rapi, lengkap dengan dasi dan sarung tangan hitam serta kaca mata hitam, sementara si rambut merah tergolong kurus, penampilannya berkesan asal-asalan dengan jas yang tidak di kancing dan kemeja yang tidak dimasukkan. Ada tanda merah di pipinya, kurasa itu tato, dan ia mengenakan google di keningnya.

Lift terbuka, dan mereka melangkah masuk, diikuti aku di belakangnya. Aku menekan tombol bertuliskan 51. Tombol lain yang menyala di lift itu adalah 64. Lift segera bergerak naik, dan suasananya hening.

"Apa kau tidak salah lantai?" Aku mendengar seseorang berkata, tapi aku memutuskan untuk diam saja. Mana aku tahu siapa bicara dengan siapa.

"Aku bertanya kepadamu, nona." Aku mendengar suara itu lagi, dan menyadari pertanyaan itu ditujukan untukku. Aku melirik ke deretan tombol di lift itu, dan memastikan kalau tombol yang menyala adalah angka 51, kemudian berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang bertanya padaku. Si rambut merah sedang menatapku, dan aku menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Aku bekerja di lantai 51." jawabku.

Ekspresinya tampak bingung. "Setahuku lantai itu hanya bisa diakses oleh Lazard dan 1st Class SOLDIER. Dan sepanjang sejarah ShinRa, belum pernah ada perempuan yang bergabung dengan SOLDIER."

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Bagaimana dengan sekretaris Lazard?"

Mendengar jawabanku, sekarang dia tampak kaget. "Sejak kapan Lazard punya sekretaris?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Ngg… hari ini..?" jawabku sambil nyengir sedikit. Dia tertawa. Terdengar suara dari lift yang menandakan lift itu sudah mencapai lantai yang dituju.

"Well, senang berbagi lift denganmu, Ms…"

"Summer." Aku menyebut namaku.

"Aku Reno, dan ini Rude." katanya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke pria di belakangnya, yang dari tadi tidak bicara sepatah katapun. Aku melihat ke arah si botak dan dia hanya mengangguk kepadaku. "Kami dari Turks."

"Aku duluan, Reno, Rude." aku berpamitan pada mereka dan melangkah keluar. Aku melihat Reno melambaikan tangannya. Lift itu pun segera melanjutkan perjalanannya. Reno dan Rude. Aku tersenyum sendiri menyadari betapa bertolak belakangnya kedua orang itu.

Di hadapanku sekarang ada sebuah pintu dari kaca dengan sebuah slot magnetik di sampingnya. Lantai dengan akses terbatas, eh? Kugesekkan ID Cardku, dan bersyukur pintu itu bergeser membuka. Aku melangkah masuk, di hadapanku ada sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar dan mataku segera menyisir ruangan itu. Ada satu set sofa dan sebuah meja dengan LCD TV berukuran besar di tengah ruangan, serta sebuah meja kerja lengkap dengan alat-alat elektronik pendukungnya terletak agak di pojok. Ada tiga buah pintu terhubung dengan ruangan itu. Yang pertama bertuliskan _library_, yang kedua tidak ada keterangan, dan yang ketiga, yang paling dekat dengan meja, bertuliskan _office_.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu bertuliskan _office_, dan menghentikan langkahku tepat di depan pintu. Samar-samar aku mendengar ada suara dari dalam. Lazard. Perasaanku yang tadinya santai jadi sedikit tegang, namun aku tetap mengulurkan tangan untuk mengetuk pintu itu dua kali.

"Masuk." Begitu jawaban dari dalam.

Aku membuka pintu dan mendapati boss baruku, Lazard, tampak sedang sibuk membereskan kertas-kertas di mejanya. Buat kamu yang belum pernah mengenal Lazard, aku berikan sedikit gambaran seperti apa penampilan fisik Lazard. Lazard berambut pirang, agak panjang hampir menyentuh bahunya, dan mengenakan kaca mata. Wajahnya termasuk STD alias standard (untungnya). Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko jatuh cinta dengan ketampanan bossku kemudian cerita ini bergulir menjadi kisah _affair_ antara boss dan sekretarisnya seperti cerita film seri murahan yang membanjiri siaran TV Midgar setiap malam. Eh, tapi Lazard masih lajang kok, jadi tidak akan ada adegan istri si boss melabrak sekretaris hehehe. Aduh maaf ya, kekonyolanku mulai kambuh, padahal di awal tadi aku bilang chapter ini akan serius.

Dari penampilannya, tak sulit untuk menyimpulkan bahwa Lazard adalah seorang eksekutif muda. Setelan jas yang aku yakin adalah rancangan designer ternama, melekat dengan sempurna di tubuhnya. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengangguku ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Lazard mengenakan sarung tangan putih layaknya pengantin pria di hari pernikahan. Aneh bukan? Apakah dia terobsesi untuk menikah, tapi tak kunjung dapat jodoh?

"Summer." Dia menyapaku, dan aku mengangguk. "Sir."

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, tapi aku ada meeting dengan Presiden Shinra sebentar lagi. Kurasa, aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian sepanjang hari ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sir. Tapi apa ada yang bisa saya lakukan hari ini?" aku bertanya padanya. Sejenak dia menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ah, begini saja." katanya, kemudian menuju ke lemari buku besar di belakangnya, mengambil sebuah buku yang cukup tebal, dan memberikannya padaku.

"Posisimu di sini kurang lebih sebagai wakilku. Karena itu, ada saatnya nanti kau akan berhubungan dengan banyak orang, kurasa ada baiknya kau mengenal siapa saja orang itu, terutama para eksekutif di perusahaan ini." Dia melirik jam tangannya. "Aku benar-benar sudah harus pergi." Dia berjalan menuju pintu, tapi kemudian berhenti sesaat.

"Meja yang ada di depan akan menjadi meja kerjamu. Oh, dan satu lagi, jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa minta receptionist bernama Suzy untuk membantumu." Kata Lazard lagi, kemudian menghilang dari ruangan itu meninggalkanku sendirian.

Apakah ini artinya aku makan gaji buta hari ini? Aku keluar dari ruangan itu dan mencoba duduk di kursiku. Kursinya cukup nyaman, baguslah, mengingat aku akan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku duduk di kursi itu. Aku memutuskan untuk membuka amplop yang tadi kuterima dari Suzy, kemudian membaca kertas di dalamnya. Isinya ternyata segala sesuatu yang perlu kuketahui tentang fasilitas tempat tinggal yang diberikan ShinRa. Di halaman terakhir aku menemukan namaku tertulis disana diikuti nomor 1408, yang sepertinya akan menjadi nomor kamarku. Tak ada lagi yang harus kubaca dari kertas itu, perhatianku beralih ke buku yang diberikan Lazard. Aku mulai membalik halaman buku itu dan membacanya dengan sekilas. Rupanya buku itu berisi tentang sejarah ShinRa, pembagian departemen di perusahaan ini, serta profil orang-orang yang menduduki jabatan eksekutif di masing-masing departemen.

---

Baiklah, aku akan membahas sedikit tentang ShinRa berdasarkan pengetahuan umum yang kudapat dari kehidupan sehari-hari, dan dari buku yang sedang kubaca sekarang. Kalau kamu sudah tahu tentang ShinRa sebelumnya, kamu bisa melewatkan bagian ini.

ShinRa adalah perusahaan paling besar yang ada di Gaia. Awalnya ShinRa hanyalah sebuah perusahaan kecil yang memproduksi senjata. Namanya waktu itu ShinRa Manufacturing Works. Namun, segalanya berubah ketika ShinRa menemukan cara untuk menggunakan energi Mako dari Lifestream sebagai sumber energi untuk kehidupan sehari-hari. Lifestream merupakan inti dari planet Gaia. Di dalamnya terdapat kenangan, pengetahuan, dan emosi dari semua yang pernah hidup di Gaia. Kami, penduduk Gaia, menyebut Lifestream sebagai sungai kehidupan, yang melingkari planet Gaia, menopang kehidupan planet dan semua yang ada di dalamnya. Duniaku tidak mengenal adanya surga atau neraka, jadi ketika kehidupan meninggalkanmu, maka kamu akan bersatu dengan Lifestream. Mako adalah bentuk cair dari Lifestream. Aku tahu mungkin agak sulit membayangkan seperti apa Lifestream, jadi solusi yang dapat kuberikan adalah : gunakan imajinasimu, atau tonton saja film Advent Children.

Semenjak menemukan cara untuk menggunakan Mako sebagai sumber energi (dalam hal ini listrik), ShinRa mulai membangun Mako Reactor dimana-mana. Mako Reactor adalah reaktor yang dibuat sedemikian rupa sehingga bisa mengambil Lifestream dari planet, dan memprosesnya menjadi energi Mako. ShinRa kemudian memonopoli penggunaan Mako, yang membuatnya dalam waktu singkat menjelma dari sebuah perusahaan kecil penghasil senjata menjadi sebuah perusahaan terbesar di dunia, bahkan bisa dibilang ShinRa lah pemerintah di Gaia, dan Presiden Shinra secara tidak resmi menjadi Presiden Gaia.

Seiring dengan berkembangnya ShinRa menjadi perusahaan besar, mereka pun berekspansi ke bidang lain selain senjata, diantaranya adalah penelitian untuk membuat roket ke luar angkasa, kemudian membangun Midgar, dan kota-kota lain dan membuat kehidupan penduduknya menjadi lebih baik, meskipun tidak semua bisa menikmatinya, salah satunya adalah sebuah kawasan kumuh yang biasa disebut Slum yang terletak dibawah Midgar. Tidak banyak yang kuketahui tentang Slum, aku hanya pernah kesana beberapa kali, sebab Bibi May menganggap itu tempat berbahaya. Dimana ada kemiskinan, memang biasa disitu rawan dengan tindak kejahatan.

Kembali ke ShinRa, meskipun ShinRa adalah kekuatan terbesar di Gaia, tapi tidak semua orang setuju dengan ShinRa. Kudengar ada sebuah organisasi yang menentang ShinRa. Mereka menganggap aktivitas ShinRa menggunakan Mako yang berasal dari Lifestream dapat membahayakan planet Gaia. Kurasa hal ini bagikan dua sisi mata uang. Di satu sisi, penggunaan Mako yang berasal dari Lifestream, jika dieksploitasi secara berlebihan, sudah tentu dapat membahayakan Gaia, tapi di sisi lain, penduduk Gaia pun mendapatkan banyak kemudahan dalam hidup sejak ditemukannya cara menggunakan Mako oleh ShinRa.

ShinRa Company dipimpin oleh Presiden Shinra, sementara putra tunggalnya yang bernama Rufus menduduki jabatan Wakil Presiden. ShinRa terdiri 5 departemen utama yaitu :  
1. The Space Exploration Department dipimpin oleh Palmer  
2. The Weapons Development Department dipimpin oleh Scarlet.  
3. The Science Department dipimpin oleh Professor Hojo.  
4. The Urban Development Department dipimpin oleh Reeve Tuesti.  
5. The Public Safety Maintenance Department dipimpin oleh Heidegger.

Public Safety Maintenance Department terdiri dari 2 cabang :  
5.1. The Investigative Division of General Affairs Department atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Turks yang dipimpin oleh Verdot.  
5.2. Security Department, bisa dibilang ini adalah tentara dan polisi ShinRa, namun aku tidak melihat ada nama pemimpin dicetak disitu.

Apakah kamu merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh atau kurang? Kalau kamu menjawab ya, artinya kamu benar. Dimana letak SOLDIER? SOLDIER adalah departemen independen, dibawah pimpinan Lazard. Karena jabatan Lazard adalah _director_, kurasa SOLDIER bisa disejajarkan dengan lima departemen utama ShinRa.

Bicara tentang SOLDIER, kurasa ada sedikit informasi tentang SOLDIER yang perlu kamu ketahui. SOLDIER dibagi menjadi 3 tingkatan berdasarkan kemampuan mereka. 1st, 2nd, dan 3rd Class . 1st Class bertanggung jawab atas misi yang sangat penting dan biasanya paling berbahaya. 2nd dan 3rd Class biasanya ditugaskan untuk membantu 1st Class atau tentara infanteri ShinRa, atau ditugaskan pada misi-misi yang tidak begitu penting. Unit baru dalam SOLDIER direkrut sebagai 3rd Class, hanya yang terbaik dari 3rd Class bisa menjadi 2nd Class, dan tentu saja hanya yang paling baik diantara yang terbaik yang bisa mencapai 1st Class. Tingkatan mereka dapat dibedakan dari seragam yang digunakan, meskipun para 1st Class sepertinya mempunyai kebebasan dalam pemilihan seragam dan senjata.

Mari kita sudahi dulu penjelasan tentang ShinRa dan SOLDIER, kerena mataku mulai lelah membaca, dan perutku mulai terasa lapar. Kulirik jam tanganku, dan aku baru menyadari kalau saat ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Siapa yang menyangka membaca merupakan cara yang cukup ampuh untuk membunuh waktu? Aku segera meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju lift untuk makan siang, meskipun aku belum tahu mau makan dimana.

Lift yang kutumpangi berhenti di lantai 49, seorang pria mengenakan seragam SOLDIER 2nd Class melangkah masuk. Rambutnya coklat dan matanya berwarna biru terang, seperti bercahaya. Mata yang aneh, namun indah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bertatap muka langsung dengan seorang SOLDIER. Dia melihatku kemudian bertanya "Summer?"

Dari mana dia tahu namaku? Apakah aku seterkenal itu? Sedetik kemudian aku baru menyadari kebodohanku. Tentu saja dia membacanya dari ID Card yg sedang tergantung di leherku.

"Itu aku. Apakah kita sudah saling mengenal?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia menggeleng. "Namaku Kunsel. Aku tahu tentang kau dari Zack." katanya sambil menyodorkan tangan, dan aku menyambutnya.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Zack?'

"Sedang bersama mentornya. Zack sedang sibuk latihan sekarang ini, sebab minggu depan ada ujian untuk jadi 2nd Class." jelas Kunsel yang membuatku agak kecewa, karena sepertinya kecil kemungkinan aku bisa bertemu dengan Zack dalam waktu dekat.

Pembicaraan berlanjut seputar makan siang, dan Kunsel mengajakku untuk makan siang bersamanya. Daripada makan sendirian, aku mengiyakan ajakannya. Kunsel orang yang ramah dan dengan segera aku merasa cocok dengannya. Kurasa dia satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa langsung akrab denganku di beberapa menit setelah perkenalannya denganku. Aku bukan orang yang tertutup, hanya saja aku sering merasa kesulitan untuk memulai suatu pembicaraan.

---

Sesudah makan siang, masih ada cukup banyak waktu sebelum kami harus kembali ke HQ, dan kami menghabiskan waktu di tempat itu dengan ngobrol santai . Aku bertanya tentang kehidupannya di SOLDIER. Kunsel kemudian bercerita bagaimana proses perkenalannya dengan Zack, dan apa saja yang terjadi ketika mereka baru pertama kali bergabung dengan SOLDIER. Darinya, aku baru mengetahui untuk menjadi seorang SOLDIER, kamu harus lulus tes fisik dan mental, kemudian yang paling penting, harus mampu bertahan ketika melewati proses Mako Infusion.

Mako Infusion adalah sebuah prosedur yang rumit dan berbahaya, dimana campuran antara cairan Mako mentah dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhmu dalam dosis tertentu, dan jika terjadi kesalahan, bukan tidak mungkin kamu mendapat tiket ekspress menuju Lifestream. Bila kamu tidak mampu melewati proses ini, artinya kamu harus puas merintis karir sebagai tentara infanteri biasa. Cairan Mako itulah yang membuat anggota SOLDIER mempunyai kekuatan dan kecepatan melebihi manusia normal, dan membuat mata mereka tampak seperti bercahaya. Efek samping yang positif sebenarnya, meskipun menurutku tidak sebanding dengan resikonya. Kurasa, andaikata ShinRa menyebut tentang hal ini dalam propaganda SOLDIERnya, peminatnya akan langsung turun drastis. Asal kamu tahu saja, sebagian besar anak-anak dan remaja di Gaia punya mimpi menjadi seorang SOLDIER, dan mencapai 1st Class berstatus_ hero_ seperti Sephiroth.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hari pertamamu? Apakah menyenangkan?" tanya Kunsel.

"Lumayan. Lazard pergi meeting seharian, jadi sepanjang hari ini bisa dibilang aku bebas. Dia hanya menyuruhku untuk membaca buku tentang ShinRa dan mengenal orang-orang yang akan berhubungan denganku nanti."

Kunsel memasang ekspresi heran tapi tampak tertarik. "Buku tentang ShinRa?"

"Yap. ShinRa for Dummies, tepatnya."Kunsel tertawa mendengar jawabanku. Aku mengeluarkan buku itu dari tasku dan memberikannya pada Kunsel. Kunsel mulai membuka dan melihat halaman-halaman di buku itu sekilas.

"Kurasa aku bisa memberikan sedikit gambaran tentang para eksekutif di ShinRa. Biasanya yang berhubungan dengan SOLDIER hanya 3 orang, Scarlet, Hojo dan Heidegger." katanya, kemudian membalik buku itu supaya aku bisa melihat halamannya.

"Scarlet." Aku mengenali gambar seorang wanita berambut pirang yang kulihat di buku itu tadi pagi. "Dia wanita yang mengerikan dan tidak segan-segan untuk melakukan apa saja, asal tujuannya tercapai. Kalau dia tertawa, kau pasti akan langsung mengenalinya. Kya-ha-ha" kata Kunsel menirukan suara tawa seorang wanita. Kunsel membalik beberapa halaman lagi, sampai ada gambar seorang pria kurus dengan poni panjang menjuntai. Pria itu mengenakan kaca mata, dan berpakaian putih seperti dokter.

"Professor Hojo. Ada pepatah yang mengatakan jangan menilai seseorang dari penampilan fisiknya saja. Tapi kurasa pepatah itu tidak berlaku untuk Hojo. Sikapnya sama menyebalkan seperti tampangnya. Ada yang menyebutnya jenius, tapi lebih banyak yang menyebutnya gila. Dialah yang menjalankan prosedur Mako Infusion pada SOLDIER. Eh, tapi rasanya mungkin kau tidak akan berhubungan dengannya. Seorang sekretaris tidak akan menjalani Mako Infusion, kan?" Kata kunsel, kemudian tertawa melihat aku menggelengkan kepala dengan panik. Punya kelebihan dibanding manusia normal memang sepertinya keren, tapi kalau harus menjalani Mako Infusion, makasih deh, rasanya aku sudah cukup puas dengan keadaanku sekarang. Pembahasan pun kembali berlanjut.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan Heidegger." Kunsel meletakkan telunjuknya di gambar seorang pria berbadan besar dengan jenggot panjang. "Seorang temanku bekerja sebagai anak buah Heidegger. Dia bilang Heidegger itu cepat naik darah dan sering memukul anak buahnya jika sedang emosi. Tipikal boss yang ingin kau lenyapkan dari Gaia."

"Bagaimana dengan Rufus?" tanyaku disela-sela penjelasan Kunsel.

"Kudengar Rufus sangat bertolak belakang dengan ayahnya, tapi tak banyak informasi tentang Rufus. Dia agak kurang eksis di dunia gossip ShinRa." dan kami tertawa bersamaan. Bergossip memang menyenangkan. Kamu pasti setuju denganku. Aku tidak suka menggossipkan orang, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendengarkan gossip.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau tahu, Rufus dan Lazard satu ayah beda ibu?"

Kalimat Kunsel sungguh membuatku kaget. "Maksudmu Lazard juga anak Presiden Shinra?"

Kunsel mengangguk. "Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Presiden Shinra punya affair dengan seorang wanita di Slum. Dan Lazard adalah hasilnya. Berita ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum di ShinRa."

Oh.. Rasanya baru tadi pagi aku berpikir tentang _affair_ boss dengan sekretarisnya, ternyata keberadaan bossku sendiri merupakan hasil _affair_! Gaia, kau memang penuh kejutan! Aku mencari gambar Rufus di buku untuk membandingkannya dengan Lazard. Well, mereka sama-sama berambut pirang dan kuakui terdapat kemiripan di antara keduanya, tapi rasanya Rufus lebih enak dilihat dibanding Lazard. Mungkin itulah bedanya produk resmi dengan tidak resmi hehehe.

---

Kami sudah kembali berada di HQ, dan Kunsel mengajakku berkeliling di lantai 49, lantai SOLDIER. Di lantai itu terdapat Training Room, Materia Development Room, Briefing Room dan Lounge Area tempat para SOLDIER nongkrong dan menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka. Lounge itu tampak sepi. Kunsel bilang sekarang sedang berlangsung tes untuk kenaikan 'kelas', sehingga sebagian besar dari mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan latihan dan latihan. Rasanya kehidupan mereka tak jauh berbeda dengan anak sekolahan, meskipun ujiannya tentu saja jauh berbeda.

Setelah berkeliling di lantai itu, kami duduk di lounge, dan aku baru menyadari aku belum sempat melihat kamarku. Aku tidak tahu bagian mana apartemennya, jadi rasanya aku akan minta bantuan Suzy, seperti pesan Lazard kepadaku. Aku berencana untuk berpamitan dengan Kunsel, tapi membatalkan niatku ketika aku melihat seorang pria berambut panjang keperakan berjalan melewati lounge, membuat suasana di ruangan itu mendadak terasa lain. Tentu saja aku sudah tahu siapa dia, aku sering membaca dan mendengar berita tentang pria itu, tapi aku tetap bertanya kepada Kunsel untuk memastikannya.

"Itu Sephiroth?" aku berbisik pada Kunsel ketika pria itu sudah berada agak jauh dari kami. Kunsel mengangguk. Pria itu tampak dingin, dan.. agak berkesan arogan mungkin? Entahlah, agak sulit menjelaskannya. Yang jelas aku bisa memastikan kalau Sephiroth adalah seseorang yang dengan segera akan menjadi pusat perhatian orang lain dimana pun dia berada, dan membuatmu merasa 'kecil' kalau berada di dekatnya.

"Tampak menakutkan?" tanya Kunsel.

"Sedikit."

"Sebenarnya dia orang yang baik kok. Hanya saja dia tidak banyak bicara jadi terkesan sombong, ditambah dengan statusnya sebagai SOLDIER nomor satu di ShinRa kurasa membuat orang jadi agak segan untuk berinteraksi dengannya."

"Apa dia selalu sendirian?" tanyaku pada Kunsel, sedikit penasaran. Maksudku, rasanya akan sangat sulit berteman dengan orang yang mempunyai pembawaan seperti Sephiroth.

"Hm.. Tidak juga. Sephiroth berteman cukup akrab dengan Angeal... dan Genesis, tapi kurasa Genesis lebih menganggap Sephiroth sebagai saingan dibanding sahabat." Kunsel kemudian menjelaskan padaku kalau mereka berdua SOLDIER 1st Class yang kemampuannya disebut-sebut hampir setara dengan Sephiroth. Angeal dan Genesis adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Rasanya aku membaca sekilas tentang mereka tadi pagi di buku Lazard. Menurut Kunsel, Angeal adalah pria yang menyenangkan, dia bertindak sebagai mentor Zack, sementara Genesis itu jarang berbicara dengan orang lain, plus sedikit lain dari yang lain, atau versi singkatnya : orang yang aneh.

Tentu saja itu membuatku bingung. "Maksudnya lain itu bagaimana?"

"Dia itu.. sangat terobsesi pada Loveless." jelas Kunsel. "Salah seorang temanku yang pernah ditugaskan di misi yang sama dengannya bilang kalau Genesis menganggap kalau Angeal, Sephiroth dan dia sendiri adalah karakter yang ada di Loveless."

Terobsesi pada Loveless? Ngg.. Ok, kurasa itu memang sesuatu yang aneh. Aku tahu sedikit tentang Loveless. Sebuah literatur kuno yang entah dari mana asalnya. Literatur itu terdiri dari puisi 5 babak, berbicara tentang G_ift of the Goddess_. Puisi itu tidak pernah diketahui akhirannya, karena sampai saat ini catatan mengenai babak terakhir dari puisi itu tidak pernah ditemukan. Aku pernah membacanya, dan dengan segera aku mengetahui kalau puisi itu sama sekali tidak cocok untukku. Aku kurang menyukai segala sesuatu yang berakhir tanpa penyelesaian, ditambah lagi bahasanya yang tingkat tinggi, membuatmu harus mengira-ngira sendiri apa maksud sebenarnya dari puisi itu.

Teringat niatku untuk menemui Suzy, dan aku pun berpamitan dengan Kunsel. Aku turun menemui Suzy yang mengantarku menuju ke kamarku. Apartmentnya berada di gedung yang berbeda dengan tempat kerjaku. Suzy menjelaskan kepadaku kalau aku dan dia bertetangga. "Hanya dua kamar dari kamarmu." Begitu katanya. Aku pun berpamitan padanya dan kembali ke lantai 51, menghabiskan waktuku dengan membolak balik buku ShinRa for Dummies sambil memikirkan barang-barang yang harus kubawa dari rumah besok pagi untuk mengisi apartment baruku.

Baiklah, kita akhiri sampai di sini dulu. Chapter yang cukup panjang bukan?

* * *

**Behind the scene : **

**Summer** : Ok. Authorku bilang fic ini bergenre romance, tapi rasanya ShinRa, Mako, Lifestream sudah mengambil alih chapter ini. Dimanakah letak romancenya?

**glover** : Mohon maaf. Author sedikit khilaf pas bahas tentang itu. Sebelumnya pembahasan lebih panjang, tapi ternyata bikin pusing, akhirnya di cut dan setelah melalui proses editing, jadilah seperti diatas, padahal sebenernya masih ada yang kurang. Lalu untuk genre, fic ini akan tetap pada jalur romance, tapi kan gak harus langsung cinta-cintaan. Sabar ya, chapter depan kamu bakal ketemu sama Zack. Trus tentang Kunsel, di gamenya dia gak pernah buka helm, jadi deskripsi fisik Kunsel suka-suka author aja :P

**Summer** : Ooo begitu...*sok cool padahal udah girang bentar lagi ketemu Zack* Tapi kalo kepanjangan ngalor ngidulnya bisa ngebosenin lho. Coba kita tanya pendapat readers. Readers, bagaimanakah chapter ini, menurut kalian? Sekalian kritik dan saran ya. Kali-kali aja authorku nanti bisa naek kelas dari plankton jadi teri.

Special thanks to permen ting-ting jahe, jangan tanya alesannya kenapa.

glover511*


	3. Anything But Ordinary

**Disclaimer **: Final Fantasy VII characters belong to Square Enix. Original characters and the story belong to glover511.

**Chapter 3 : Anything But Ordinary**

**A/N** : Setelah saya mainin Crisis Core beberapa waktu yang lalu, kemungkinan ada yang harus saya edit di chapter sebelumnya, tapi berhubung moodnya belum dateng, jadi nanti2 aja deh hehe. Bukan sesuatu yang vital juga koq, n ada beberapa hal yang akan tetap saya biarkan menyimpang karena ada tujuan tertentu, n satu lagi, tolong abaikan ke-ngaco-an umur Zack di fic ini. Karna di Crisis Core umur Zack baru 16 (beda 9 taon ama Angeal yang umur 25). Di sini umur Zack cuma lebih muda bbrp bulan dari Summer (jadi 18-an juga lah), n umur Angeal 23, soalnya cerita ini dimulai 2 taonan sebelom Crisis Core.

Terus tentang fic saya satu lagi yang berhubungan sama fic yang ini, saya belum tau itu fic mau diapain. Sebenernya saya tertarik dengan saran dari neng aki, tapi saya gak yakin bisa nulisnya, jadi untuk sementara waktu sepertinya saya diemin aja dulu, sampe saya udah tau pasti enaknya gimana. Apa saya jadiin complete aja ya statusnya? *ampun jangan lemparin saya karna udah ngotorin fandom dengan fic super duper gak jelas itu :P

Sekedar pemberitahuan, fic ini saya ikutin **Infantrum FFC Original Character** karena 3 alasan :  
1. ikutan ngeramein challenge-nya, kebetulan dari segi persyaratan cocok  
2. supaya saya lebih ada rasa tanggung jawab buat update  
3. biar fandom FF7 bisa eksis di infantrum, dan tentu saja sekalian sayanya juga eksis sebagai author wakakakkaka XDD

Udah ah, kebanyakan cingcong. Astaga, sepertinya ini A/N dan chapter paling panjang yang pernah saya buat (~syalalaaa... *lagi seneng berlebihan karna hari ini liburrrrr!).

* * *

This world is a beautiful accident,  
turbulent, succulent, opulent permanent  
I wanna taste it, don't wanna waste it away  
~ anything but ordinary, Avril Lavigne.

* * *

Hai semua. Kita berjumpa lagi setelah fic ini terpaksa hibernasi selama kurang lebih empat bulan 21 hari, sungguh waktu yang sangat lama. Meskipun begitu, waktu di kehidupanku baru bergulir selama satu minggu. Jadi cerita yang kau baca ini mengambil setting satu minggu sesudah chapter kedua, yang artinya aku sudah bekerja selama seminggu sebagai sekretaris Lazard, dan sudah tinggal sendirian di apartment yang disediakan ShinRa untukku. Sebenarnya menurutku tempat itu kurang layak disebut apartment, tapi lebih cocok disebut kamar, karena terdiri dari satu ruangan yang berisi ranjang, meja, lemari, plus ada balkon mini dan satu kamar mandi, kemudian kutambahkan kulkas mini dan sebuah TV yang bisa menjadi teman dikala sepi. Cobalah kau bayangkan kamar hotel yang dirancang untuk satu orang, kurang lebih seperti itulah kamarku.

Selama seminggu pertama aku bekerja sebagai sekretaris Lazard, ada beberapa peristiwa yang kurasa harus kau ketahui. Salah satunya adalah, Lazard sudah mengenalkanku pada Angeal dan Genesis ketika mereka menemui bossku di ruangannya. Angeal itu ternyata besar sekali, membuatku merasa seperti ayam kate sementara dia ayam kalkun. Postur tubuhnya mirip Sephiroth, hanya saja rasanya Sephiroth lebih tinggi, sedangkan Angeal lebih lebar, tapi meskipun dari fisiknya dia sedikit berkesan menyeramkan, ternyata Angeal sangat ramah, malah sebenarnya kalau kuperhatikan ia tampak seperti seorang pria yang sabar. Ia menyapaku duluan, menjabat tanganku dan memintaku untuk memanggilnya dengan namanya saja. Sedangkan untuk Genesis, kebalikan dari Angeal. Badannya ramping, tergolong kurus, tidak tampak seperti potongan seorang SOLDIER. Wajahnya mungkin bisa dikategorikan tampan, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak melihatnya terlalu jelas, sebab dia tidak bicara apapun padaku. Menoleh saja tidak. Sombong? Begitulah. Tapi Kunsel bilang dia memang seperti itu kan? Jadi, kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dipusingkan.

Lalu tentang pekerjaanku, sebenarnya tidak ada yang menarik dan pekerjaanku termasuk mudah. Tugasku hanyalah mengurus semua yang berhubungan dengan administrasi department SOLDIER, termasuk menulis laporan tentang misi yang dijalankan para personel SOLDIER kemudian menyimpannya ke _database_, dan membuat _hardcopy-_nya untuk disimpan di perpustakaan mini yang ada di sebelah ruangan Lazard. Tapi masih ada bagian yang paling penting : mengurus segala sesuatu untuk Lazard. Yah, layaknya seorang sekretaris. Mengatur jadwal meetingnya, mencatat pesan untuknya kalau dia sedang tidak ada di tempat, kemudian.. Hmn.. Kurasa kita harus berhenti membahas pekerjaan, karena membahas pekerjaan berarti membahas Lazard, dan cerita ini akan menjadi sangat tidak menarik. Yang jelas sejauh ini, sepertinya Lazard boss yang cukup menyenangkan meskipun dia hobi sekali berbasa-basi. Perlu contoh?

Di hari ketiga aku menjadi sekretarisnya, dia bertanya padaku apakah aku menyukai pekerjaanku. Pertanyaan tidak penting, sebab sekalipun aku tidak suka, mana mungkin aku bilang terus terang padanya. Akhirnya kujawab kalau sejauh ini aku masih menyukai pekerjaanku. Tanggapannya adalah begini : "Bagus. Sebab suka atau tidak suka, kau tetap harus mengerjakannya." Menyebalkan bukan? Di lain waktu dia menyuruhku untuk mengupdate data tentang misi yang sudah selesai dilaksanakan, dan berpesan padaku untuk bertanya padanya kalau aku menemui kesulitan. Kemudian aku menemukan ada beberapa data yang tidak bisa kuakses. Menurutnya ada sebagian data yang memiliki akses terbatas, jadi aku harus membuka proteksinya terlebih dahulu. Lalu ketika kutanyakan bagaimana cara membukanya, jawaban dari bossku tersayang adalah "kau bisa pelajari caranya dari manual book." Jadi tidak salah kan kalau aku bilang dia suka berbasa-basi-busuk. Duh, kenapa kita jadi membahas Lazard? Mari segera berganti topik lain.

Kira-kira apa lagi yang bisa kubagi denganmu? Waktu senggangku biasanya ditemani oleh Kunsel, atau Suzy, dan pernah sekali bersama Suzy dan teman-temannya, tapi sayangnya tidak ada satupun nama mereka yang kuingat. Lalu aku berinisiatif mempertemukan sekaligus mengenalkan Kunsel dengan Suzy, yang ternyata merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Suzy yang cerewet bertemu dengan Kunsel yang sepertinya memang senang sekali berbagi informasi, cerita, termasuk gosip seputar siapa dan apa saja di ShinRa, membuat mereka ngobrol seperti sepasang anak bebek yang bersahut-sahutan memanggil induk mereka yang hilang entah kemana. Tapi sisi positifnya pengetahuanku jadi sedikit bertambah meskipun aku sendiri tidak yakin apa ada gunanya aku mengetahui informasi di bawah ini.

Dari pembicaraan mereka aku menangkap kalau masing-masing 1st Class SOLDIER mempunyai fans club sendiri. Jujur selama ini kukira hanya Sephiroth saja yang punya fans club. Fans club Sephiroth bernama Silver Elite, milik Angeal bernama Keepers of Honor, sementara Genesis bernama Red Leather dan Study Group. Dua fans club untuk Genesis, dan untuk saat ini aku belum berminat untuk mencari tahu apa istimewanya seorang Genesis Rhapsodos sampai-sampai dia bisa punya dua buah fans club. Jadi, kalau kau penasaran, untuk sementara simpanlah rasa penasaranmu. Berita lainnya ternyata Suzy adalah anggota aktif dari keempat fans club tersebut. Dan sesudah kuperhatikan dari caranya membicarakan ketiga 1st Class SOLDIER itu, aku bisa mengambil satu kesimpulan : Suzy mempunyai ketertarikan pada setiap SOLDIER yang berstatus 1st Class, dan tak lupa untuk menyebut orang-orang yang mempunyai jabatan eksekutif di ShinRa, termasuk Lazard, dan terlebih lagi Rufus.

Ya begitulah kira-kira beberapa peristiwa yang terjadi di minggu lalu. Dan selama seminggu itu aku belum bertemu dengan Zack. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengirimkan pesan padanya untuk bertanya dia sedang apa atau sedang berada dimana, tapi karena Kunsel bilang minggu itu adalah minggu sibuk, jadi aku tidak ingin menganggunya. Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga Gaia mempertemukan kami secepatnya, karena aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat bagaimana rupa Zack sekarang.

Sebenarnya, ada satu kejadian lagi yang bisa kuceritakan padamu, dengan setengah hati, sebab dengan menceritakannya berarti aku harus mengingat wajah dan tawa yang menyebalkan itu lagi. Jadi waktu itu aku sedang berada di Training Room bersama Lazard yang menjelaskan padaku cara mengambil log dari ruang training. Segala aktifitas yang dijalankan ditempat itu tersimpan dalam log, dan rutin setiap akhir bulan akan dibuat laporannya untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang menggunakan tempat itu dan untuk keperluan apa (yang artinya bertambah satu pekerjaan lagi buatku). Rupanya Training Room adalah salah satu fasilitas yang menguras_ budget_ SOLDIER, oleh karena itu menurut Lazard penggunaannya harus diawasi.

Tak lama sesudah aku berada di situ beberapa orang _staff_ dari Department Sciene datang entah untuk keperluan apa, termasuk pimpinan mereka, Hojo. Ketika melihatku, dia bertanya pada Lazard apakah aku sampel baru untuk penelitiannya. Lazard hanya tertawa, kemudian bertanya apakah aku bersedia menjadi sampel untuk penelitian Hojo. Tentu saja aku menolak. Hojo sangat menyayangkan keputusanku. Dia bilang berdasarkan insting scientistnya, aku bisa menjadi sampel yang menarik. Dih, siapa juga yang mau jadi sampel percobaan. Kemudian sesudah itu dia tertawa, tawanya menyebalkan sekaligus membuatku merinding. Kalau boleh aku ingin menusuk tenggorokannya dengan pulpen atau mungkin memotong lidahnya dengan _cutter _supaya ia tidak bersuara lagi.

"Summer, kemari sebentar." Suara Lazard melalui _intercom_ membuyarkan lamunan indahku tentang penyiksaan Hojo. Dengan terpaksa kutinggalkan kursiku yang nyaman untuk menuju ke ruangannya.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanyanya, menyambut kedatanganku. Ah, ini pasti basa basi lagi. Kalau aku bilang sibuk, pasti dia akan bilang, sibuk atau tidak sibuk tetap saja aku harus mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik itu kupaksa otakku untuk memikirkan jawaban yang tepat, dan aku mendapatkannya.

"Tidak, Sir. Dan sekalipun saya sedang sibuk, akan selalu ada waktu untuk menjalankan tugas darimu," jawabku panjang lebar. Dia tertawa mendengar jawabanku. "Semangat yang bagus. Sepertinya aku mengambil keputusan yang tepat waktu memilihmu," ujarnya, masih sambil tertawa. Kan, sudah kuduga, manusia kadal ini pasti menyukai jawaban penuh basa basiku. Ups, baru juga seminggu, aku sudah memberikan julukan padanya. I'm sorry, boss. Bukan salahku kalau namamu mirip kadal.

"Nah, kalau begitu tolong berikan file ini pada Angeal," lanjutnya. Dia meletakkan sebuah CD di ujung mejanya sambil tersenyum tipis tanpa mengetahui apa yang terlintas di pikiranku barusan. Aku pun memasang senyuman tak kalah tipis dan mengambil file berbentuk CD itu dari meja Lazard kemudian meninggalkan ruangannya. Dimana kira-kira Angeal berada sekarang? Tenang saja, itu urusan mudah. Kuambil handphoneku dan mulai mengetik pesan yang akan kukirimkan padanya.

_To : Angeal H.  
Subject : Where r u?  
Hi, Angeal. Ini Summer. Kau ada dimana sekarang? Lazard menitipkan sebuah file untukmu._

Lho.. Sejak kapan aku punya nomor handphone Angeal? Jawabannya adalah sejak aku bekerja untuk Lazard, karena dengan menjadi sekretarisnya aku mempunyai akses untuk melihat data pribadi setiap SOLDIER yang ada di ShinRa. Jadi kalau kau mau nomor handphone Sephiroth, atau alamat Genesis, atau tanggal lahir Angeal, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan seorang SOLDIER, kau bisa menghubungiku, dan jangan lupa siapkan 5,000 Gil untuk setiap data yang kau inginkan hehe. Aku cuma bercanda koq. Bicara soal handphone, sebenarnya di Gaia nama resmi benda itu adalah PHS, tapi karena menurutku kata handphone lebih enak diucapkan dibanding PHS, jadi kuputuskan untuk menyebutnya dengan sebutan handphone saja, atau mungkin hp kalau aku malas mengucap panjang-panjang.

_~Bzzz. Bzzz.  
_

Yak, handphoneku bergetar. Kubuka flipnya dan membaca pesan yang tertulis.

_From : Angeal H.  
Subject : Re : Where r u?  
Di Training Room._

Ok, untuk menuju ke Training Room, ada dua jalan. Pertama, melalui lift, dan yang kedua melalui tangga darurat. Aku memilih opsi kedua, karena jika melalui lift mungkin aku harus menunggu seabad lamanya. Mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan tadi, namun memang kenyataannya menunggu lift di ShinRa HQ bisa menghabiskan waktumu sekitar 15 menit. Entah siapa yang merancang gedung ini, yang jelas orang itu dengan bodohnya hanya menyediakan dua lift untuk sebuah gedung sebesar ShinRa HQ yang berlantai 70.

---

_**-~- There are big ships and small ships - but the best ship of all is friendship. -~-**_

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke tempat tujuanku, karena aku memang hanya perlu menggelinding turun sebanyak dua lantai. Training Room adalah sebuah ruangan yang tidak kecil namun juga tidak terlalu luas, terdiri dari dua bagian. Bagian pertama sebut saja ruang kontrol karena di sanalah tempat mengendalikan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ruangan kedua yang disebut dengan VR Chamber, sebuah ruangan berteknologi _virtual reality_ yang memungkinkan kita untuk berinteraksi dengan dunia simulasi komputer. Di tempat itulah SOLDIER menjalani latihan atau tes mereka. Kedua ruangan itu dipisahkan oleh sebuah dinding dari kaca.

Kunsel pernah cerita padaku biasanya mereka harus menghadapi berbagai jenis lawan di situ. Mulai dari tentara musuh, tentara ShinRa, makhluk hasil percobaan Department Science, atau terkadang senjata baru Department Scarlet. Tapi lawan paling aneh yang pernah ia hadapi adalah bentuk digital dari dirinya sendiri. Jadi mereka harus melawan diri mereka sendiri untuk mengetahui sejauh mana perkembangan mereka dari sesi latihan terakhir. Waktu kutanya padanya apakah latihan itu berbahaya, menurut Kunsel ketika kau sedang mengikuti sesi latihan resmi, harus menggunakan headset, dan dari sana akan dikirim sinyal yang berhubungan dengan sistem sarafmu. Jadi kalau pada saat itu kau terkena serangan dari lawan digitalmu, maka kau akan merasakan seolah-olah hal itu sungguh terjadi. Latihan yang cukup berbahaya, tapi sepertinya wajar, mengingat mereka semua adalah tentara elite.

Saat aku memasuki ruangan itu, Angeal sedang berada di ruang kontrol, sendirian, sementara ruangan simulasi tampak gelap. Menyadari kehadiranku, dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Thanks, Summer. Maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu," katanya menerima CD yang kuberikan padanya. "Tak masalah," ujarku seadanya karena aku bingung kenapa dia harus minta maaf, itu kan memang salah satu tugasku. "Apa kau punya waktu sebentar?" tanyanya, di saat aku hendak berpamitan padanya.

"Tentu saja," jawabku. Sejenak dia tampak ragu-ragu seperti sedang menimang sesuatu. Apa dia ingin minta bantuan? Aku tidak keberatan kalau Angeal meminta waktuku untuk membantunya, toh aku tidak sedang mengerjakan apa-apa. "Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanyaku. Angeal sudah membuka mulut, tapi sebelum ada kata keluar dari mulutnya…

"SUMMERR!!"

Sebuah suara, tanpa permisi menyebut namaku dengan begitu keras membuatku hampir terlonjak. Aku menoleh ke belakang, ke arah sumber suara yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dekatku, dan aku mengenali sosok itu.

"ZACK!" tanpa sadar aku juga berteriak, dan entah siapa yang mulai duluan, sedetik kemudian aku mendapati kalau aku sedang memeluknya, dan Zack juga sedang memelukku.

"Akhirnyaaa aku bisa bertemu denganmu," ujarku setelah melepaskan pelukanku darinya.

"Oo.. rupanya kau sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganku ya?" godanya.

"Pertanyaan bodoh!" tukasku. Dia hanya tertawa. Aku mengamatinya dengan seksama. Dia jelas sudah berubah dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Zack yang ada dalam ingatanku masih termasuk seorang bocah ingusan yang tidak bisa diam, tapi sekarang dia tampak lebih.. macho dan gagah. Badannya terlihat lebih tegap dan lebih bidang. Rambut hitamnya masih mencuat ke segala arah. Garis wajahnya terlihat lebih tegas, mata birunya sekarang jadi tampak bersinar, dan sedang menatapku.. Oh so cute… Ehem.. Dan perbedaan paling mencolok adalah tinggi badannya yang jauh melebihiku sekarang.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa jadi setinggi ini?" tanyaku, seraya mengukur tinggi badan kami, dan merasa sangat kecewa mendapati kenyataan kalau kepalaku hanya menyentuh dagunya. "Pasti karena Gaia bersimpati padaku atas siksaanmu dulu, Summer," katanya sambil nyengir. Asal kau tahu saja, dulu aku lebih tinggi dari Zack, dan aku sering meledeknya pendek. Sebenarnya bukan itu saja sih, mungkin terdengar sedikit sadis, tapi waktu itu aku juga suka menarik rambut landaknya, sebab entah kenapa aku selalu gemas kalau melihat rambutnya. Ketika dia protes, kukatakan padanya kalau dengan begitu suatu hari nanti dia akan lebih tinggi dariku, dan sekarang sepertinya alibi penyiksaanku padanya menjadi kenyataan.

"Hm…" dia bergumam sambil mengelus-ngelus dagunya dan memperhatikanku, seperti sedang menilai sesuatu.

"Hm kenapa, Zack?" tanyaku, curiga.

Dia terkekeh. "Kau banyak berubah, Summer. Sungguh berbeda dari bayanganku sebelumnya," ujarnya, membuat alisku naik sebelah. "Memangnya kau membayangkanku seperti apa?"

"Kukira setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu denganku, kau berubah menjadi jelek dan gemuk," katanya sambil memasang cengiran tanpa dosa. Aku cemberut, dan itu hanya membuat cengirannya bertambah lebar. Dengan sepenuh hati kutarik sejumput rambutnya. "Aduhh.." katanya sambil meringis. "Kebiasaan burukmu belum berubah ya. Padahal barusan kan aku memujimu."

"Memuji apanya? Jelas-jelas kau membayangkanku jadi jelek dan gemuk," protesku.

"Iya tapi kan aku bilang kau berbeda dari bayanganku, artinya menurutku sekarang kau jadi lebih cantik," ujarnya sambil sambil tersenyum, dan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman pahit.

"Sudah puas merayu teman masa kecilmu, Zack?" Sebuah suara membuatku baru ingat kalau di ruangan itu juga ada Angeal. "Dan jelaskan padaku kenapa kau telat 15 menit?" tanyanya galak.

Zack menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang kuyakin sebenarnya tidak gatal. Itu adalah salah satu kebiasaannya sedari kecil saat ia sedang dimarahi ibunya. "Ngg.. Aku kehilangan materiaku jadi tadi aku mencarinya dulu," jawab Zack yang membuat jidat Angeal sedikit mengkerut.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu untuk membereskan kamarmu yang seperti kapal pecah itu. Tidak heran kalau materiamu selalu hilang. Ayo kita mulai," perintahnya tegas. Angeal kemudian melempar VR headset ke Zack yang menangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Eh, sekarang?" tanyanya pada Angeal, yang membuat mata mentornya terbuka lebih lebar."Tentu saja. Siap atau tidak kau harus menghadapinya, _sekarang!_"

Zack mencabut pedangnya dan berbalik untuk berjalan ke ruang simulasi. Angeal mengambil hpnya dan menekan beberapa tombol kemudian ruang simulasi itu berubah menjadi sebuah hamparan gersang seperti padang pasir. Aku tahu aku sudah tidak punya urusan lagi, tapi karena aku sedikit penasaran dengan teknologi _virtual reality_ ini aku memutuskan untuk tinggal sebentar di sana, sekaligus ingin melihat seperti apa sih ujian seorang SOLDIER? Tak lama, seekor monster seperti laba laba, tapi dalam posisi berdiri muncul di hadapan Zack. Monster itu berdiri dengan dua kaki, sementara kaki-kakinya yang lain melambai-lambai seolah tertiup angin. Aku tidak begitu pandai bermain kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikan sesuatu, tapi intinya monster itu terlihat menyeramkan sekaligus menjijikkan. Si monster kemudian bergerak maju menyerang Zack, tapi Zack melompat dan dengan satu kali serangan si monster tergeletak dalam keadaan terbelah, kemudian menghilang.

"Wow..," hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku sambil memandang Zack dengan kagum. Zack berjalan mendekatiku, dan melepas headsetnya. Meskipun kami dibatasi oleh kaca, tapi aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas.

"Eh, Summer, nanti malam kita pergi makan yuk. Di Loveless Avenue ada restoran yang baru buka, kata temanku makanannya enak sekali. Aku traktir dalam rangka merayakan keberhasilanku menjadi 2nd Class," katanya diikuti dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kuingatkan, itu baru pemanasan Zack," sahut Angeal.

Zack mengibaskan tangannya pelan. "Tak perlu buang-buang waktu, Angeal. Aku pasti lulus. Sesudah itu tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai aku jadi 1st Class."

"Menjadi 1st Class tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, terlebih lagi kalau kau belum mampu menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu, puppy," tegur Angeal.

"Puppy?" tanyaku pada Angeal, yang kemudian menghela nafas. "Coba kau lihat temanmu itu. Tidak pernah bisa diam, persis seperti anak anjing. Semangat saja yang selalu berkobar, tapi fokus nol besar," keluh Angeal. Aku tertawa mendengar kata-kata Angeal. Setelah kuperhatikan, rasanya menyetujui pendapat Angeal kalau panggilan puppy memang cocok untuknya, tapi andaikan ada seekor anak anjing seperti Zack, aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengadopsinya.

"Kenapa kau mesem-mesem begitu, Summer. Pasti kau membayangkan yang aneh-aneh," tuduh Zack. Aku mengacuhkan tuduhannya. "Seandainya kau seekor anjing, aku yakin pasti banyak yang ingin mengadopsimu, Zack."

"Berharaplah hal itu tidak terjadi. Bisa-bisa dia memanfaatkannya untuk pindah dari wanita yang satu ke wanita yang lain," Angeal menimpali dengan nada datar.

Zack memasang ekspresi seolah dia terluka. "Kalaupun aku jadi anjing, aku tidak akan menjadi anjing yang seperti itu!" protesnya. Astaga Zack.. Kalaupun kau jadi anjing? Itu mungkin kalimat paling polos yang pernah kudengar selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Aku tertawa mendengar jawabannya, sementara ekspresi Angeal mengingatkanku pada karakter sweatdropped di komik yang sering kubaca ketika aku masih sekolah. Tapi tak lama ia kembali menjadi serius.

"Apa kau lupa apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Tseng beberapa waktu lalu? Kau benar-benar mencoreng nama SOLDIER dan membuatku malu. Aku sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Tseng. Dengan kelakuanmu seperti itu kau tidak akan bisa mencapai 1st Class," seru Angeal.

"Tapi kau lihat sendiri, semakin hari aku semakin kuat," balas Zack.

"Zack, how many times I've told you, the road to becoming 1st is not easy. It's not just about strength…"

"I know Angeal. I'll embrace my dreams n honor, and one day I'll become a hero!" jawab Zack mantap.

"Very good, pup. Sekarang cepat kembali ke posisimu!" perintah Angeal, dan Zack melangkah kembali ke tengah ruangan sambil memutar-mutar pedangnya.

Menyaksikan perdebatan barusan, entah kenapa kupikir Angeal dan Zack cocok menjadi ayah dan anak, tapi aku lebih tertarik dengan 'peristiwa yang mencoreng nama SOLDIER' itu. "Err.. Memangnya apa yang terjadi antara Zack dan Tseng?" tanyaku pada Angeal.

Angeal kembali menghela nafas. Kurasa punya murid seperti Zack sedikit (atau mungkin sangat) menguji kesabarannya. "Zack ditugaskan untuk misi bersama Turks, tapi dia tak kunjung datang. Waktu Tseng menghubunginya, Zack bilang dia sedang sibuk sebentar, dan Tseng menemukannya sedang menggoda seorang resepsionis di lobby." Aku memasang ekspresi 'ooo..' di wajahku. Hmmn.. menggoda resepsionis? Aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang ternyata Zack mempunyai sifat penggoda.

"Dan sebaiknya kau berhati-hati karena kulihat sepertinya kau adalah target selanjutnya," Angeal mengingatkanku.

"Yeahh.. Thanks a lot, Angeal!" sahut Zack setengah berteriak dari ruang simulasi. Rupanya dia masi bisa mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Angeal.

Angeal tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya kembali memencet beberapa tombol hp nya, dan di ruangan itu muncul tiga monster dengan ukuran jauh lebih besar dari makhluk laba-laba tadi. Bentuknya seperti hasil perkawinan silang antara gajah dengan badak dengan dua buah tanduk, dan mempunyai wajah yang agak mirip dengan manusia, tapi tampak menyebalkan, mengingatkanku pada pimpinan Department Science. Dalam hati aku mulai curiga, jangan-jangan itu salah satu monster ciptaan Hojo, kemudian dia 'mengabadikan' wajahnya di monster itu. Zack sudah mengenakan headsetnya lagi, dan mulai menyerang monster itu, tapi salah satu dari mereka menyeruduknya dari samping.

"Ew.." aku menatap pemandangan di hadapanku dengan ngeri ketika monster itu membuat Zack terpental. "Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Summer. Sebenarnya Zack punya potensi untuk menjadi salah satu yang terbaik, hanya saja… kelakuannya yang tak pernah serius mungkin sedikit menghambat," jelas Angeal. Kulihat Zack sudah bangun dan mulai bertarung lagi melawan monster itu. Aku berpamitan dengan Angeal, dan saat aku sudah hampir mencapai pintu keluar, aku mendengar suara Zack.

"Summer," panggilnya. Aku menoleh dan melihat kepala Zack menjulur ke luar dari ruangan simulasi. "Jangan lupa nanti mal…aaaah." Aku hanya bisa tertawa ketika mendengar kata-kata Zack yang terpotong karena Angeal sudah mendorong kepalanya masuk kembali ke ruang training.

"Fokus!" Angeal memarahinya.

"Good luck, Zack!" ucapku, entah dia mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi dia melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Angeal yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan muridnya.

Aku berpamitan (lagi) pada Angeal dan berjalan kembali ke tempatku dengan perasaan senang, karena ternyata setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dengan Zack, hubunganku dengan Zack bisa dibilang hampir tidak berubah, kami masih bisa akrab seperti dulu, seolah hanya sebulan dua bulan tidak bertemu. Dan sesudah aku sampai di meja kerjaku, aku baru teringat sesuatu. Sebenarnya Angeal tadi ingin bilang apa ya padaku?

---

_**-~- Friendship is like wine - it gets better as it grows older. -~-**_

Sorenya, ketika aku sudah pulang ke kamarku, aku menerima pesan dari Kunsel yang isinya kami janjian ketemu di lobby ShinRa nanti malam. Dan ketika waktu yang ditentukan tiba, aku pun menuju lobby dan dengan segera menemukan mereka di salah satu sudut ruangan. Kunsel sedang bersandar di dinding, sementara di sebelahnya Zack tengah melakukan _squat_. Dia tidak tampak seperti orang yang baru selesai menghadapi ujian berat, karena wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat lelah. Tapi begitulah Zack, seorang manusia yang energinya seolah tidak pernah habis.

Sesuai rencana, kami pun berjalan ke Loveless Avenue, sebuah kawasan yang paling ramai di Midgar Sector 8. Ada banyak restoran, ada theater pertunjukkan yang biasanya mementaskan Loveless, ada bioskop, dan pusat perbelanjaan. Bisa dibilang Sector 8 adalah potret kehidupan kelas menengah keatas dari Midgar, dan aku adalah salah satu orang yang beruntung bisa menjadi bagian dari kelompok tersebut.

Ketika kami makan di restoran yang dimaksud Zack, ada dua orang SOLDIER lain yang bergabung. Namanya Essai dan Sebastian. Mereka adalah teman Zack. Keduanya termasuk pendiam jadi aku tidak berbicara banyak dengan mereka, hanya mengetahui kalau mereka baru pulang dari misi menyelidiki sebuah organisasi bernama AVALANCHE. Sesudah makan, Essai dan Sebastian berpamitan sementara kami memutuskan untuk bersantai sebentar di The Fountain Place, sebuah air mancur besar yang cukup bagus meskipun menurutku tidak terlalu menarik, di tengah Sector 8. Di tempat itu biasanya banyak orang duduk-duduk untuk sekedar ngobrol.

Di Fountain Place, aku bertemu dengan Reno dan Rude yang ternyata sudah kenal dengan Zack dan Kunsel. Awalnya kukira kedua Turks itu sedang bersantai seperti kami, tapi Reno menjelaskan kalau mereka sedang patroli di Sector 8. Reno kemudian mengenalkan kami pada seorang Turks perempuan bernama Cissnei. Reno bilang gadis itu adalah anggota Turks termuda, dan melihat pembawaannya kurasa aku bisa mengerti. Kesan pertama yang kutangkap dari Cissnei adalah dia orang yang tidak banyak bicara, dan tampak sangat serius. Meskipun begitu dia tersenyum ramah padaku saat Reno mengenalkan kami. Dan tak lama sesudah itu para Turks pun melanjutkan patroli mereka. Kami ngobrol ngalor-ngidul dan tak terasa malam sudah semakin larut, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke ShinRa HQ. Zack dan Kunsel tinggal di gedung yang sama denganku hanya saja kamar mereka berada di lantai yang lebih tinggi, oleh karena itu kami memutuskan untuk berpisah di lift. Saat lift sudah sampai di lantai tempatku, aku pun berpamitan dan melangkah keluar.

"Ng.. Summer," terdengar suara Zack memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Yes?" tanyaku sambil mengira-ngira apa yang akan dikatakannya. "Aku senang sekali kita bisa bersama lagi seperti dulu," ujarnya. Whoa.. itu kata-kata yang tidak kuperkirakan sebelumnya. Aku menggangguk dan memberikan senyumku yang terbaik untuk Zack. Sementara di sebelahnya Kunsel bersiul-siul jahil, membuat Zack menyikutnya.

"Nite," ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan ke mereka berdua.

"Nite," balas Zack.

"Bye, Summer," sahut Kunsel.

Dan pintu lift itu pun menutup.

* * *

**Behind The Scene**

**Summer** : Ya ampun, ending jelek banget.. Trus jadi Angeal mau ngomong apa tadi?

**glover **: Lah itu kan kamu sendiri yang cerita *mencari kambing hitam* Soal Angeal.. Hm.. Rahasia ah...

**Summer** : -_-''' gak asik. Mana cerita ini berjalan sungguh lambat *sigh*

**glover** : Tentu saja *dengan bangga wkwkw*. Author kan menganut prinsip alon-alon asal kelakon.

**Summer** : Trus quote lagunya gak nyambung ama ceritanya. Pie iki?

**glover **: *sejak kapan ni OC bisa bahasa jawa??* Quotenya dipasang yang itu karna author adalah orang yang menikmati hidup, sekalipun AC kamarnya lagi bocor dan menimbulkan bunyi tetesan air yang sungguh mengganggu. *curcol hoho*

**Summer** : *sweatdropped* Sebenernya ini fic nyeritain Summer ato author sih -_-''' Readers tersayang, ditunggu kritik dan sarannya. Plus kalo ada typo tolong kasih tau yang salah apa n dimana, karna kalau kulihat authorku udah mulai jereng baca fic ini nyari typo. Makasih :)

I heart Logitech for their Illuminated keyboard, and special thanks to Bartolomeo Cristofori di Francesco.

glover511*


End file.
